


I got you and I love you

by blindsmarcy



Category: Blindspot (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:47:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24538714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blindsmarcy/pseuds/blindsmarcy
Summary: This story pass before the explosion on Iceland
Relationships: Edgar Reade & Tasha Zapata, Edgar Reade/Tasha Zapata
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

I felt Tasha's touch in my hand and when I turned to look at her I could decipher many things, but what I saw was an immense affection, my heart was filled with that gesture and I wanted to hug her there in front of everyone, but I held on, we held our eyes for a few seconds and she turned to sleep. I got up and sat on the old chair that was arranged beside the bed. I closed my eyes, but sleep didn't come. I stayed like this for a few minutes until I felt a movement. I opened my eyes and Tasha was standing in front of me, and this time the look I received was much deeper than the first. She said nothing, just turned and walked towards the bathroom, she was halfway there when she stopped and turned to look at me. I understood everything. I looked at our companions who seemed to be sleeping soundly, so I got up and went over to her. I went in after her and made sure to lock the door.  
\- Do you think it's a good idea? - I asked as soon as I found myself facing her.  
\- Maybe the worse? - She should be as insecure as I am, but someone would have to take that step.  
\- I'm tired to wait the right time. - I got a little closer. – I’m all in if you are.  
\- Ah, I see. - Natasha turned to me and smiled. I couldn't stop looking at his lips. - Now that we are on the run and you have no options you are trying to lock me down!  
\- That's right. - It wasn't just that, I wanted her for a long time, I just didn't want to rush after everything that happened last time. I was waiting for a sign from her and maybe this was really the right time.  
\- Do you think it is the best option? - She locked my gaze with hers and her expression was serious, she wanted my approval and had.  
\- A hundred percent.  
I kissed her lightly, feeling her lips on mine again was intense, I traced a path down her neck to her ear and I felt her speed up her breathing, her skin was smooth and her heady smell, I think she wanted this moment as much as I. I looked at her again and her look was hot, her face flushed, and she spoke to me softly - Do it again. - But it wasn't the same way, our lips collided hard and the kiss was hot and intense.  
I touched her body with firm hands and I wanted there to be no space between us, I removed her coat while she rubbed her hands on my shoulders and neck also in an attempt to remove my jacket, I think she gave up, because she went down to my pants and nimbly unbuttoned my belt and opened the button on my pants, while my hands went down his pants and hurriedly removed it. Our lips were pressed together again and my tongue looking for space in her mouth and Tasha matched all my movements. I removed the blouse that she wore and admired it for a brief moment just in lingerie, I loved that body, the defined shapes, the marked waist, the firm breasts, she was beautiful and was there in front of me, all for me. As it didn't seem fair, she managed to remove my jacket and I helped her with the buttons on my shirt. She traced her hands from my chest to her abdomen and I groaned when she put her hand inside my boxer and held it tight, I was very stiff and I enjoyed that moment for a moment.  
I lowered my hands to her bottom and squeezed making her moan my name, I immediately tried to shut her up by putting my mouth on hers. I ran my thumb lightly inside her panties and went down some more, she was very wet, I circled her clitoris and she swallowed the moan. Tasha removed her panties and I lifted her up to my waist. Now our eyes were at the same height and all I saw in her was desire and I was there to satisfy her first. I unbuttoned her bra and took my mouth to her nipples and felt it come undone under my touch, she emitted low moans as we enjoyed this moment. Tasha was completely surrendered and positioned herself over me in anticipation of my intention to penetrate her, with an impulse from her I filled her up completely. She looked at me with sensuality and I only managed to express a "Wow". I pressed her against the wall and pressed her lips with mine, she dug her ankles into my waist and we started our movements. We were on the same wavelength, nothing seemed to exist, and that the world would end if that was what was happening outside, because here only she mattered to me, and I to her. Our mouths stayed together to drown out the sounds we made. I could feel her nails digging into my back, but I didn't feel pain, it just increased my pleasure. She was all delivered and in a few minutes I felt her tightening increase and she melted completely, I continued with a little gentler movements to prolong her orgasm, when she seemed to calm down a little I increased the intensity of the movements again until I poured into her.  
We stayed together for a while, our foreheads glued together, but we knew it was time to go back, we didn't want to be discovered like that. Tasha got off my waist and we quickly cleaned up and dressed. I pulled her to me and kissed her again. I looked him right in the eye. - Everything will be different between us from now on. - She gave me a sweet smile and agreed with me. Holding hands we return to our place with the others.  
Tasha was my everything, my world, my love, my desire, it was in her that I wanted to find all the meaning of my existence, it was for her that I wanted to return after a tiring day, it was in her embrace that I wanted to sleep, it was at side of her that I wanted to end my days. In her eyes, I could see that my feelings were mutual and that all the waiting had been worth it.

“And if you hurt me  
That's okay baby, only words bleed  
Inside these pages you just hold me  
And I won't ever let you go  
Wait for me to come home”  
(Excerpt from Photograph song)


	2. Chapter 2

I have been feeling strange all week, this anguish that doesn’t pass, I failed in the mission yesterday, I left the team in hand. I need to find out what's going on with me as soon as possible.  
\- Hey, Rich. - My friend is passing in the hall and today is his day to go out to buy supplies.  
\- Hi, Tasha, is everything okay? Why that face.  
\- Anything. I just need you to buy something for me. - I reach out and hand him a sheet of paper. - Don't show it to anyone, okay?  
\- It's all right. - He says after studying my expression. He agrees and leaves. I don't even know if I should trust him, I didn't want to involve anyone in my problems, but everything is being so difficult that it isn’t always possible to go through everything alone.  
Ah! the lack that Reade makes me, I never thought it would be that difficult. Losing him that way was very hard, right when we had just understood each other, it was all so perfect, the way we gave in, as it was implied in our gestures and looks that we belonged to each other, he was by far the most affectionate guy I’ve met and the one I loved the most. I loved him quietly for so long, I held on for as long as I could until I finally told him that dark night in that bar after a hard day, which at the time seemed like a mistake, but in the end it wasn't, I needed him to know, nor let it spoil everything we had and the friendship I cherished my whole life. In the end he also felt the same. I know I did a lot of stupid things after that, I even thought I would never see him again, but after I got back things started to normalize little by little and I was already sleeping in his apartment, of course on the couch, but God knows how much those nights were difficult for me, I had to hold on and appreciate what was still left of my dignity, I needed to let him take the first step. And when I realized we were already on the run in Iceland, being hunted, we had nothing left to lose, we realized how much we needed each other. Until everything exploded and I lost it, I didn't even say goodbye and what was left of the team needed to separate and run away so as not to get caught. I didn't even know if I would see them again, and now we are all here, without Reade, he is the missing part of our team, the piece that was taken from me. How it hurts. I don't even know if it will ever be cured, because no matter how many days pass, the wound is still very open and nothing I do seems to make it close or even diminish.  
Rich comes back and brought what I ordered. I run to the bathroom, I need to know if this is true or not to get these thoughts out of my head. I do the necessary procedures and wait, the time does not pass, the clock seems to be stopped, until the necessary time arrives and I check the marker. Two red lines. Oh my God! No, no, no. I don't know what to do, I sit on the floor and the tears come, I let them roll for as long as it takes, until I get up, I throw everything in the trash and cover it with paper, wash my face and get out, I need to face it, and the team must be waiting for me for the new discoveries.  
It's a difficult case, I need to remember something that happened on my first day at the FBI, which was also the day I met Reade. I struggle, I remember some things, but what I need to remember does not even come to mind, because as much as I try, I only see Reade in my memories.  
\- Maybe there's nothing there. Maybe it's just gone. Because when I try and go back there in my mind, I don't see a case, I don't see a clue trail. I just see Reade. He is what I see. Look, I know this is important and we have to figure it out, but I've got nothing right now, and going over it again and again it isn't helping… it's hurting.  
God, I can't let that take over my thoughts. Weller comes in and I'm not nice to him, I know they're all trying to get me to remember why it's important, we have to stop this bomb.  
\- I know how hard it is to separate our emotions from what we do. And I do know what it's like to love someone so much... that it hurts to even think about them. - Kurt starts.  
\- I know you know. Happy birthday to Bethany, by the way.  
\- Thanks.  
\- I didn't think it would be this hard not having him here. Feels like I lost a piece of myself.  
\- The bond that you two had was so strong, and I'm sorry I've been asking you to remember all of these things. But something terrible is happening. And we might be the only people that can stop that.

I get up and try a little harder to remember what it takes. We went back to the rest of the team. With a little more time and effort and with the help of a black tea, Reade's favorite tea I can remember what it takes, the name of the woman questioned and the components of the lethal gas.  
That was the first day that I met with Reade and I didn’t imagine what we would become, work partners, friends, lovers. And now, I am here without him and I can only focus on the emptiness that was inside me after he was gone and I still have to face everything that is happening.  
\- Hmm. What do you want, Rich? - I'm lost in my thoughts sitting on the table in a room that made it look like a small office when Rich enters.  
\- No, just a hiding place is good. - I was crying, which I do often lately, but today it's been a doubly emotional day for me.  
\- Are you okay? What's going on? - Rich realizes my distress.  
\- The test you got me was positive. - I speak after facing him and realizing that I need to talk to someone.  
\- Positive? Like, positive like you're happy about it, or... what... - I don't think he understood what I meant.  
\- I'm Pregnant. - Let go after looking at him.  
\- You're pregnant? Like, full-on, all-the-way pregnant? - Rich still looks a little confused.  
\- No, like half. Yes, I'm full pregnant. Also, shut up!  
\- OK sorry. - He stops and thinks for a minute. – It’s Reade’s? - Of course it's from Reade.  
\- What am I supposed to do with this right now with everything that's happening? With people's lives on the line? I just...  
Rich approaches and sits next to me, I just lay my head on his shoulder and cry a little. What I'll do? Patterson approaches and we disguise it, she is my friend, although lately we are a little distant, but I don't want her to know, for now, nor the rest of the team, because if they know they won't let me out on the field and I can't let them down in hand when we are already in a small number.  
We went after the mercenaries to try to stop them from catching the gases for making the bomb. I take the back and we agree that I will enter after Kurt's signal. I start to get tense waiting for their signal and my heart races and my vision is blurred. Oh my God, not again! I need focus. I close my eyes and remember my first mission with Reade, the memories feed my heart and I see him in front of me, Kurt and Jane call me, I feel tears in my eyes, I need to hold on, I see him looking at me and he smile and motion for me to come in, he seems to be there by my side, as before, before everything happens and I go in and fight with Kurt and Jane, and we managed to stop them from taking the gases.  
We say goodbye and take my way back to the bunker that I start to call home, a temporary home, but our home. In the end, maybe everything will be fine. I take my hand to my belly and close my eyes, I don't even remember the last time I smiled, I think it was the last time I was with Reade, and at that moment I allow myself to smile, even though I know I still have to cry a lot for everything what happened and what is yet to happen.

External POV

\- It's done!  
\- Okay, now we just wait for him to wake up.  
\- And then?  
\- Then we'll make him trust us and shape him our way.


	3. Chapter 3

It's late at night with Kurt on the train back to the bunker. He was kidnapped, drugged and tortured, but the drug is wearing off. I sent Patterson the video they made of him and luckily he gave no concrete clue as to where we are hiding. We can be a little more relaxed. Tiredness hits my body, these last two days have been exhausting and with everything that is happening to me, the plug did not go right, I have no idea how it will be from now on, because I never thought of being a mother. Now practically every team knows about the pregnancy, only Kurt is missing, but it is only a matter of time before finding out. I don't want to be a burden to them. I even considered Jane's idea of disappearing to pass the pregnancy away from everything, but there is no safe place for me to go. Madeline can find me even at the end of the world, and if that happens I don't know what she can do with me and my son. I put my hand on my belly, I can't even imagine what I would do if something happened to him. My son and Reade's is the greatest good I received, and without Reade here, it will be my company, a part of him with me forever.

It's morning and I wake up with nausea, today is the first time I feel this, I run to the bathroom, but I can't get it out. I take a shower in an attempt to relax and meet Rich and Patterson having breakfast.  
\- Hey Good morning! - Rich greets me. - Come and eat something.  
\- Good Morning! I'm not hungry. - I make a face.  
\- Look here, you know you need to feed, don't you? You are no longer alone and you need to take care of two now. - Rich makes me sit and goes to the stove. - I'll prepare something for you.  
\- Are you going to play my mother from now on? - I'm a little embarrassed with this care.  
\- You'll have to put up with it from now on. - Patterson comments and smiles.  
I change the subject and we talk about things related to the attempted theft of gases to build the bomb while Rich prepares my breakfast. I try hard to eat a little so as not to disappoint him, but I am not very successful. Kurt and Jane arrive and I'm sure she told him by the way he looks at me and greets me. We are diverted from this subject, thank God, by new events. I hate to be the center of attention.  
Ice cream arrives to collect the delivery of the paintings, we have our hands tied, he presses us and says that he will only leave when he has the paintings in hand. Rich and Patterson start tracking and I'm already nervous. Icecream and his henchmen are sitting around us making the search even more difficult.  
\- We found some clues here. - Patterson calls us and explains that some clues lead us to believe that the last owner of the pictures was in southern Italy.  
\- Wait, it's a little far and we won't be there in less than two days. - Kurt comments  
\- It would have to be by plane. - Rich speaks already thinking about how it would be impossible to simply go to an airport once we are being hunted.  
\- Impossible, Rich, you know. - I comment with a little anger.  
\- I have the solution. - Icecream gets up and speaks gesturing. This guy pisses me off a lot.  
He plans to make a private plane available for us to go to Italy.  
\- When are we going? - I ask when we are all on the team in the room attached to the dorms.  
\- So, Tasha ... - Jane starts talking and everyone is looking at me.  
\- What was it people? Didn't you hear Icecream? He will make the plane available. - I speak impatient.  
\- You won't, Tasha. - Kurt looks at me seriously.  
\- Ah, guys, seriously this now? I knew I shouldn't have let you know anything.  
\- Tasha, you are no longer alone, you need to cherish the baby's life. - Rich speaks calmly.  
\- And how many are we here? - I speak a little loud and gesturing. - We are in a small number and we need all the strength we have.  
\- Yeah, but we think you better not go, we don't want anything to happen to you or the baby. We can handle it. - Kurt as alpha male and father would certainly give that opinion. I step out loud and with hate in my eyes and go to the bedroom.  
I listen to their conversations and movements in the other room and notice when Jane approaches the room.  
\- Tasha. - She takes the chair and sits in front of me. - We don't want you to be angry that we're doing this. Think about how precious your child's life is. Her son and Reade's. Surely he would want you to guard against anything happening to you both. I know it seems difficult, but a child is something so big and we would be very bad if we took you and did something wrong. - She takes my hand and I try to understand.  
\- Do you think I don't care about him either? I know how important his life is, I also don't want anything bad to happen. - I lower my eyes and put my hand on my belly. - I ... I just don't want to seem like a burden to you, we are few and I can't let you down.  
\- I know how you feel, but right now it's the best thing to do. Stay here and help Patterson with whatever we need through communicators.  
\- It's all right. - I agree and she leaves.

I am alone for a while and the conversations stop so I realize that Kurt and Jane are already gone. It's Patterson's turn to come to me. I can't even be angry in peace!  
\- Tasha ...  
\- What up? - I ask a little cold and look at her.  
\- I ... I'm sorry, it is not my intention to meddle in your life. - She had a little ceremony to talk to me.  
\- It's all right. Excuse me. It is not my intention to throw my problems at you. It's just that everything is still very new for me too.  
\- I know. I imagine it is not being easy for you. I did something for you.  
\- What is? - I look at her with a little curiosity.  
\- Can I get it? - She asks a little more excited.  
\- Yes. - I agree, but still with a little fear.  
Patterson leaves and returns quickly with an object in her hands.  
\- What is it? - I ask with little curiosity.  
\- It's a heart rate detector. - I look like someone who doesn't understand anything. - I'm going to explain to you. - She must have realized my ignorance. - Here is a base that we will put on your belly and this device here works as a box that will emit the sound of your baby's heartbeat.  
I look at her and still can't believe she did it for me. We have been so distant lately, we distanced ourselves before I went to work with Madeline and our friendship has never been the same. I confess that I miss her, I always have, but after Reade left, I never felt so alone.  
\- Can we try it?  
\- Uhum. - I agree and lift my shirt.  
Carefully she positions the monitor on my belly and adjusts the sound box until she can hear the baby's heart.  
\- Now we can hear. - She looks at me waiting for my reaction and I hold her hands and feel the tears wanting to reach my eyes.  
The moment seems magical. I had not yet realized the greatness of what is happening inside of me and in that moment I could see that it is real, there is a life here.  
\- Thank you ... - I murmur in a slightly husky voice.  
\- I will write down the frequency of the beats and you can keep it and listen whenever you want. - She calculates the frequency and gets up leaving me stuck there at that moment still feeling my baby's heartbeat. Mine and Reade's.

External POV

\- I see you woke up. How are you feeling? I'm going to call Mrs. Burke. Wait just a minute.  
That Mrs. Burke approaches the bed and I ask.  
\- What place is this? Who are you? And who am I?  
\- Calm down, don't you think there are too many questions? I will call someone to help you change and they will take you to me so we can talk better and you can understand everything you need to know.


	4. Chapter 4

It had been three days since I woke up, everything was strange, my mind felt empty. From what Madeline told me when they found me at the cabin, I was unconscious and alone and they did some tests verifying that there was ZIP in my body, so I didn't remember anything that happened. My old team had betrayed me, left me to die and even injected me with this drug that erases my memory. I didn't remember any of that, just what they had told me. They had been hunted for two months for having committed various corrupt acts. I don't remember anything about Jane Doe that they was told about, apparently ZIP has erased the last four years of my mind and what I remember before that is very disconnected.  
I am standing in front of the laboratory monitors and the photo of each one is on the screen. I scan my eyes and remember Kurt, his loyalty to the FBI, I can't believe he has changed so much, but from what I hear it was the influence of Jane, a terrorist infiltrated by the FBI he married, Patterson, the smartest person who I’ve known, always had a facility to resolve very complex cases very quickly that other people would take days or even months, under the influence of Rich Dotcom, who I just remember being a fraudulent hacker, and was working at the FBI as a consultant and at visa influenced her to commit several criminal acts. Tasha Zapata, I felt a lump in my throat when I saw her face on the monitor, she always had my confidence, I remember that, times when we were on missions, other moments drinking while watching games, cross my mind, I don't know why, but when I remember her I feel such intense pain and everything is disconnected, my head hurts so bad and I need to get out of there. I need to help Madeline find them because apparently she is the rightest person here. And if they are thugs they need to pay for what they did.

Tasha

It's been a few days now that we have Madeline's app decoded and we are intercepting all the messages she exchanges with Ivy. At least the coming of Icecream was good for something, that asshole! Because of him we lost Reade, if he hadn't given us those cell phones, but patience, if it weren't for him, maybe none of us would be alive.  
I listen to the baby's heart every day, everything seems normal. I'm also paying more attention to my diet, especially after what Patterson said about the ham. I feel sleep all day, I read it and it seems to be normal during pregnancy, but I can't just sleep anytime I want, we need to run after all possible clues to get out of here and go home. Home? I don't even have one. I was at Reade's apartment before we ran away and, with all of that, I don't know where to go, but leaving here I will find my way.  
I arrive in the room where everyone is and feel that the conversation ends. - What's up, guys? Were you talking about me? - I ask already stressing me.  
\- No, it's nothing like that. - Patterson lies very badly, but I prefer to disclose, because I know that I must be among their subjects now that I am pregnant.  
\- I'll think you were talking well. - I smile and sit down in front of one of the computers.  
\- We need a strategy to intercept the ZIP load that will be leaving Europe next week. - Jane said.  
\- And from the conversations we have intercepted so far, there has been little useful information. - Patterson showed a little discouragement.  
We were all tired and homesick for our jobs, living in a basement was stressful and tiring. Kurt wanted to see his daughter at all costs, Patterson away from her parents, Jane was the most focused, since she was already used to living alone, but she certainly missed Avery. Rich didn't even know how he was holding up, because he spent two months on the black site and now he's stuck here in that bunker. I had nothing to miss, what I wanted had been taken from me, I just wanted to be able to give my son a decent life and I wanted to see Madeline rot in jail. I don't think I ever hated anyone so much, she took what I loved the most and left me groundless, but with my current situation I knew it wasn't healthy to keep so much hate inside me, so I just wanted to focus on clearing our names and coming back. home.  
I go out and prepare tea, I'm avoiding coffee because of the side effects, today I'm feeling hungrier than usual, I prepare a sandwich and go back to them.  
\- Hey, Tash, I see you're really hungry. - Kurt speaks playfully.  
\- Excuse me, this is my moment. I can eat a little more without guilt. - I joke around. - After the baby is born I try to regain the weight gained.  
\- That was never a problem for you who always had your body in shape. - Patterson intervened.  
We spent the rest of the afternoon focused on Madeline's conversations and managed to coordinate a location that was probably where the zip load was stored. We checked in early the next day.  
We all left. I was really tired so I went to the bedroom and lay on my bed. I kept thinking about everything that was happening, when I closed my eyes and could only see Reade's smile. In a way he was with me giving me the strength to face this battle. Damn it! I just wanted him here with me, God knows how much I missed him. I thought about him all the time, but at night when I was alone it was worse. I ended up sleeping and dreamed of him, I was lying under a towel on the sand of a beach, I wore a bikini and a beach outing, Reade was shirtless sitting next to me and caressing my big belly, I looked at him and the smile he gave me was the same as I remembered, he bent over me and kissed me tenderly. I woke up suddenly and when I saw it was a dream I cried a lot. Strange to dream about it, we have never been together on a beach. I so wish I had lived more with him. And the kiss, I could still feel his lips on mine. I looked at the clock and it was after ten at night. I took a shower and went to the kitchen to prepare something to eat, as hunger and sleep was what I felt most. Before I got to the kitchen, I overheard conversations in the living room and realized that Patterson and Rich were there, I thought about going to them, but I stopped myself when I realized the content of the conversation.  
\- She can't know that right now. How do you think she would look? - I heard Patterson talking.  
\- But if it's true, we can't hide it from her. - Rich tried to convince her.  
\- Look, now with the baby... what if it's not true? She can break again ...  
They were talking about me, I decided to go there. I needed to know what they were hiding, since early when I arrived and they were all together they stopped talking when they saw me.  
\- What's going on here? Can I know what you are hiding from me?


	5. Chapter 5

Tasha

I remained lying down. I closed it like curtains on the bunk, because I didn't want to see anyone. I didn't want to hear about it again. Everything was already so difficult and I didn't want to be fooled by something that I didn't know was true.  
Press Patterson and Rich until you get around or hide me. From the intercepted conversations they thought Reade was alive. I knew this was not possible and I did not want to deceive myself. I want them to stop and let it go because I was tired of suffering and I wanted to focus on taking Madeline down and also gave my son a decent life that was on the way.  
I was feeling so tired of it all. He was always on the alert, just as the nights were poorly slept, and he always worried about everything. I was afraid, afraid to confront Madeline and she did me some harm. I don't have so much for myself, but I didn't want anything to happen to my son. This child is the only thing left of Reade, it is the fruit of our love, a little piece of him that I will take with me forever.  
Between dreams and nightmares I slept a little. I stood up feeling that my head was going to explode. I got ready and went to have breakfast. I didn't want to see anyone, but I couldn't hide for so long in a place where they stay together or at all times. I passed them and went to the kitchen. I have a glass of milk and some crackers that was as fast as my stomach was accepting.  
When I sat down in front of one of the computers next to them, I realized how they were looking at me, but I decided to ignore that subject entirely and focus on preventing the ZIP load from reaching Madeline. I knew my appearance must have been awful due to the bad night's sleep, but I didn't care.  
\- I don't want to talk about that subject. I hope you respect my pain. - I let it out. - I know there is no possibility of him being alive, because I saw him leaving in front of me myself. - A tear streamed down my face.  
\- Tash ... - Patterson tried to speak.  
\- Please, Patterson. - I asked.  
\- Okay. - She nodded.  
We focused on the location of the ZIP and I convince them to let me go to Tripoli, because I had training there when I was at the CIA. Rich went with me, because I knew a guy there who could help us.  
We went together and it ended up going wrong, because I got stuck inside the plane with the ZIP load with Gregory, Madeline's son and some of Dabur Zan's thugs. After all, I couldn't put the tracker in charge, but I did find an ally who could help us defeat Madeline. Greg is certainly not like his mother and he understood everything I told him. I just wasn't feeling comfortable using it that way. What if something went wrong? What if he got caught? I was hoping it wouldn't.  
\- Tasha, that was a victory! - Patterson said noticing my distress.  
\- I don't know if I'm not feeling well about it. - I really hoped nothing would go wrong with him.

External POV

I resumed my AD position a few days ago and I was gradually understanding all the work. I was cleared of the previous charges and needed to compensate them by collaborating with the investigations. Madeline had traveled with Ivy and was due to be back the next day. I was feeling very lost with everything that was going on. Despite everything they did, I wanted to find them, confront each one of them for what they did to me. I didn't think it was fair to have been cheated like that. They probably wanted me to do something, but I didn't agree so they did it to me. I will never forgive them for that! Never!

In the Bunker

A few days later...  
\- There's something strange about our system. - Patterson complains about the computers.  
\- What ... - Rich runs over to her in an attempt to find out what's going on.  
\- I don't know, look here. - Patterson points to one of the screens.  
\- Oh my God! They are here! - Rich spoke distressed.  
\- Who? Who's here? - I'm beginning to despair.  
\- Madelin, Ivy, I don't know, maybe several of them. - Patterson spoke.  
We took several weapons and tried to stay in position to defend ourselves. In such a short time there was not much to do.  
\- The doors will hold them for a while. - Kurt explained.  
The door exploded and they seemed to be arriving. Jane and Kurt on one side, Patterson and Rich on the other and I found myself alone. The shooting started and we managed to take some of them down. I just realized that they had caught Rich and Patterson and saw Jane running and shouting at Kurt. I tried to run in despair and already felt my eye sting. By God, the instinct I had was to protect my baby. If something happened it would be Reade's remnant that would be running out I couldn't allow it.  
I turned to run to the back and when I turned around I saw her in front of me with a gun drawn. I ran out of action and just managed to drop my gun and surrender. Soon two henchmen came and handcuffed me, taking me out of the bunker. I looked back in an attempt to have a last glimpse of the place that became my home for a while, a short time, but importantly that was where I tried to say goodbye to Reade, where I discovered my pregnancy, where we became closer. Arriving in the external area I saw my friends being brought, all handcuffed, at least no one was hurt, for now.


	6. Chapter 6

The trip was tiring. Handcuffed and with security on all sides. I was exhausted, I couldn't sleep a wink. I was unable to eat anything on the flight, just drank some water, even with Patterson's gaze insisting that I eat. It didn't work, it didn't go down. I realize how tired my friends are, too. The trip from the airport to the FBI headquarters went smoothly. We didn't know what to expect. I was very anxious and scared, but also very angry. I feared for my friends, me and my son. I feared for the whole nation, for all the people who desperately needed justice, which is what we have always done, and now all we see is a mercenary scaling the country's command and throwing away everything we have fought for all our lives, no only for our country, but for the world.  
I feel a tightness in my chest as we enter the elevator towards the floor where the SIOC is, which was where I worked for so many years. This memory reminds me of distant moments and I remember Reade, when we met, the times we went through that door together, the times we argued and also the many times we laughed. I feel an emptiness in my chest and in my being, it seems that the reasons I had to fight were gone with him, but I couldn't let myself be overwhelmed, I was carrying a child inside me. This child deserved a fair country to be born, grow and be happy and that was what I needed to guarantee him. I hold on and we all go through the SIOC door. We see several people looking at us. I don't know how far they believe we're wrong, but it was these same people that we always work with and trust and also trust us with. Many must feel some kind of fear for everything that has been imposed on them, fear of taking sides in our favor and the worst happening to them or their loved ones. I know to what extent Madeline would be able to use this against anyone. She had no heart even when it came to her own family.  
We are each placed in a room. I spend more than three hours handcuffed without being questioned. Until Madeline walks in the door.  
\- So, Natasha. We are waiting for one of you to confess. - The woman looks at me coldly and I give her a hateful look. - Want you to be the first to start? You can benefit from this. You know I always liked you. Maybe I have something you would like. I remain silent and look away. I have nothing to say and I know that my friends will also not confess anything, because we are innocent, we have been deceived. She spends time looking at me waiting for me to say something until an agent calls her and she gets up.  
\- One of your friends will speak. - She gives me that devilish smile that I always hated.  
Who will speak? Did she offer them anything? My head spins and I remember Patterson and Rich saying that Reade is alive. I didn't want to know what they found, but now I'm curious as to what Madeline might be devising to trick us.  
I spend about half an hour alone in the room when I hear a noise and the lights go out and the strange thing is that the generator's energy doesn't seem to be activated. I feel someone removing my handcuffs and I am hastily dragged away. I don't quite understand what's going on, but I remain silent and allow myself to be taken.  
The rooms and corridors are dark and we go down the stairs without being able to see a hand in front of our nose. I hear voices and footsteps everywhere. The descent down the stairs doesn't seem to end anymore and we pass through the back exit where there is a black SUV waiting. I am pushed into it and they handcuff me to my companions who are all there.  
\- What happened? - I ask looking at them.  
\- Apparently we'll know soon. - Kurt speaks.  
I see that they are all well and I thank you mentally. The car's windows are dark and we don't see anything from the outside. After about forty minutes of driving the car stops and the door is opened. I see the same guy who pulled me out of the interrogation room.  
\- You can come down, guys. - The boy was tall and dark and wore bulletproof vest.   
I don't remember seeing him before.  
\- Where are we? - Patterson speaks for the first time since we got in the car.  
\- Enter that there are some people waiting for you.

We are still handcuffed to each other and so we walk into the house. It was a big old house in a remote neighborhood. We go inside and notice that the furniture is very rustic and it doesn't seem like anyone has lived there for some time. We are taken to a room at the end of a large corridor. We go in and he closes the door.  
The boy moves a piece of furniture in the corner of the room and shows us an entrance that he raises and guides us in. We look at each other and realize that we have no choice. We went down and came across none other than Keaton and Boston. The place had poor lighting, a sofa, some chairs, two tables and some computers.  
\- They're delivered. - The boy speaks handing some keys to Keaton.  
\- Thank you. And be careful. - Keaton speaks.  
The boy nods and leaves. Keaton takes the keys and let’s go.  
\- What is it, Keaton? - I ask.  
\- Good to see you too, Tasha. - He speaks ironically and smiles. - You settle that we will tell everything.  
He starts to tell everything that happened since we fled in Iceland. Allie looked for him and he located Rich on the Black website and Boston helped them with the tattoo clues. They planned the clues for us to find the explosives and also the ZIP that Ivy and Madeline intended to use. They just didn't count that we would be caught.  
\- Now that everyone is here we need to find a way to intercept the ZIP load that should arrive in the USA in the next few days. - Boston speaks.  
\- And, we also need to take Madeline down. - Jane says angrily. - Everything we had will no longer be worth.  
\- Afreen was taking care of some things inside the FBI, but I haven't been able to contact her for days, as we don't want to put her at risk. - Keaton explains.  
\- We have some computers and an untraceable network here, but we need to be careful with the sites we enter. - Boston explains to Patterson and Rich that they approach computers.  
\- And there's something else we need to check. - Patterson speaks and looks at me. - We need to know if Reade is alive.  
I look disapprovingly and Patterson explains to them about the intercepted conversations and the arguments even make sense. I sit in a chair and think that this possibility may be true and my heart is racing. This is not possible, I am afraid to believe and suffer more if it is not true.  
\- Patterson, do you really believe that? - I ask sadly.  
\- Yes, and you should start to believe it too. - She looks at me steadily. - Do you have something to eat? Tasha has been without food for a long time and it won't do her any good... - She stops when she realizes what she's doing.  
\- I'm fine. - I say seriously.  
\- Tasha, you know you do. - Kurt looks at me seriously.  
\- We have a small kitchen here and some supplies. - Keaton says suspiciously. - You all must be hungry.  
I go with Jane to the kitchen and prepare some sandwiches for everyone while Patterson, Rich, and Boston do computer research. Only when I eat my sandwich do I realize how hungry I really was. I feel my body tired from everything that is happening and I know that it will take a while to resolve everything.  
\- I found! - I hear Patterson speak up. - On here. - She points to the screen in front of her. - Through the cameras on the street next to the FBI building, we see Reade wearing a suit and leaving the building and getting into a car.  
\- Weird. - I speak while watching the screen. - Is he living normally? Like?  
\- I don't know, but we need to find out. - Kurt speaks distressed.  
\- We have to find a way to get him out of there. - Rich speaks.  
We plan together a way to intercept it and bring it in without getting caught. We leave it for the middle of the night. Surely there should be security guards watching you all the time and we need to be careful not to arouse suspicion.  
I am very nervous and anxious and Patterson tries to calm me down.   
\- Tasha, you have to be calm so as not to harm the baby. - She takes my hand and takes me to the chair making me sit. Boston and Keaton are looking at me and I just nod.  
It is planned that Kurt, Jane and Keaton's agent Max will go. Despite insisting a lot, they don't let me go. I don't know if I'll be able to wait peacefully until they bring him.  
The basement has two bedrooms with a few bunk beds and extra mattresses and also a bathroom. Max brought us some clothes and I decide to take a shower which is invigorating, because I really needed it.  
I go back to the living room and the people are gone. I stay with Patterson to assist her in whatever is necessary to bring Reade safely.  
\- Everything will be fine, Tasha. - She tries to reassure me.  
\- Yes, it will. - I give her a smile. - Thanks for everything.  
\- Imagine. Friends are for these things.  
\- Ah, but we don't have any friendship. - I speak looking at her. - We're best friends.  
The people arrived at Reade's house and are bringing him here. Anxiety increases by the minute. They walk in the door and Kurt is holding Reade in handcuffs. I take a step towards him and Jane stands beside me preventing me.  
\- What is it? - I ask without understanding.  
\- He was zipped. - Kurt answers.  
\- Like? - I put my hand over my mouth and start to cry. - My God! Madeline pays me!  
\- Madeline? - Reade speaks and I notice his lost look. - You zipped me up. - I feel an accusatory tone.  
\- We would never do that! - I answer with anger.  
I get out of there and go to the bedroom. I cry alone. That's not possible! He doesn't seem to remember anything that happened to us. I know I should be grateful that he was alive, but I wanted him to remember everything. I hear footsteps behind me.  
\- Tasha. - It's Keaton.  
\- Yes. I'm sorry.  
\- No. You have every reason to stay like this. - He reassures me. - We will do our best to correct this, okay? As soon as he knows everything that happened he will understand.  
\- Fine. - I agree with him. Keaton leaves and I dry my tears and go back to the living room.  
They are talking to Reade. We told him everything that had happened since his escape in Iceland, but we felt that he needed to know a little more. So we've detailed everything since Jane was found in that suitcase in Times Square. He asks a lot of questions, but he seems to understand everything we tell. He understands that he was zipped and tricked by Madeline and her henchmen. Apparently he was removed from the SIOC during our interrogation in order not to meet us.  
\- Tasha, do you want to talk to him? - Jane asks me without the others listening.  
\- Better not. I think it was a lot of information for him to digest at once.  
\- Aren't you going to take my handcuffs off? - He asks.  
\- No. - Kurt replies. - Not yet. We need to make sure that you don't run away.  
\- Kurt. It's Reade... - I beg you.  
\- Tasha. We better not do that for now.  
Kurt takes him to one of the bedrooms and cuffs him to one of the beds.  
\- Tasha, I have done several studies on the cure of ZIP poisoning, but they are not finished. - Patterson tells me when we are alone in the room. I think I know a way to cure him, but I'm afraid of the consequences that this can leave, because he will be a guinea pig. We will need his consent to do this.  
\- Ah, but if something serious happens to him we won’t forgive ourselves. – I regret.  
\- Yes, but I'm going to retrieve the tests I already did and see what I can improve. - She stops and looks at me. - Stay calm. Will be all right.  
I leave her alone and realize that everyone left and went to the bedroom. I lie down on the couch and try to get some rest, which is impossible knowing that Reade is nearby. I notice that Patterson is distracted and I go to the room where he is. It is a small room with only two beds, a small table and two chairs. Reade is sitting on the bed.  
\- Couldn't you sleep too? - He asks when he sees me.  
\- No. - I answer. - It's a lot happening at the same time and my mind doesn't stop. - Can I sit down?  
\- Yes. - He answers and I take one of the chairs and place it near the bed.  
\- I'm sorry we had to handcuff you.  
\- I know it was necessary. In case I want to get away. - He smiles and my heart breaks. I missed his smile so much. - We were friends, work partners. I remember a lot. Only the last few years are gone for me.  
\- Yes I know. I'm not charging you anything. It's just that... - I stop, I don't know if I should tell him a lot to not confuse him further.  
\- You can talk. - He encourages me.  
\- We were more than friends. - I speak and look down, because I don't want to see his reaction.  
\- Wow. - I feel like he didn't expect to hear that. - I... I'm sorry, I can't remember.  
\- No, it's not your fault. I shouldn't have told you that. - I feel a tear trickle down my face. I get up and leave the room leaving him there with his thoughts.  
I can't stop thinking about the cure that Patterson is working on. I already lost it once and I don't want to lose it again, I don't know if I'll be able to raise our child on my own. What if he never remembers? I will never get it back.


	7. Chapter 7

I woke up nervous. The stomach did not obey my commands and had already put everything out earlier. Now I was trying to eat something, but it didn't come down. Knowing that Reade was in the next room made me uneasy. I wish I could talk to him, tell him everything that was happening to me and everything that I was feeling, but I couldn't do that without flooding him with information that could make him even more anxious about not remembering anything.  
\- I did it! - Patterson spoke aloud. I was standing next to her and Rich waiting for something.  
\- Got what, Patterson? - I spoke apprehensively.  
\- I think I have the antidote! - My heart almost jumped out of my chest. - I just need to get these things here. - Patterson removed a sheet from the printer with some things written on it and handed it to Keaton.  
\- So ... can I be healed? - Kurt had just returned from the room with Reade who smiled at the possibility.  
\- Look, it's a risk. There is no one hundred percent guarantee. - Patterson explained. - It has never been administered before and ...  
\- I dont care. - Reade spoke. - I can't wait to remember everything. - He looked at me for a moment and I felt that it was my Reade who was there. I wanted to run to him and hug him, but I stopped myself. I couldn't pressure him that way.  
It was already all ready and Reade was lying in bed and Patterson finally prepares the preparations to administer the antidote. The rest of the staff was in the room and I was standing next to him and nothing would make me out there. I could not hide my fear for all of this.  
\- Are you sure? - I said. - I'm afraid to give something wrong.  
\- I want it, Tasha. He spoke studying. - Come here. I got close and he held my hand. - I want to remember us. - His gaze was deep, and I left the tears fall from my eyes.  
\- I know. I want too. It's just that ... I can not lose you again. I squeezed his hand.   
\- You're not going. - He said as if he was sure that he would give everything. - Now let's go to this, Patterson.   
The procedures were made and a tranquilizing was administered so he slept before the application of the antidote. It was done as long as the antidote was administered and nothing to be woke up. I'm out of his side.  
Rich brought me some things to eat, because I denied to leave him. I wanted to see hum wake up. But at the same time I was very afraid that something had gone wrong. It was already night and I was cooking in the chair next to the bed when I felt moving. I was watching him silent.  
\- Hey! – I said, so I saw her eyes. - It's okay. Calm down. - He was getting in departing. - Patterson!   
\- What was it? - She arched with Rich to her pursuit. - Reade! - She said so they saw him debate.   
\- He woke up and is debuting and I could not calm him. - I said.   
\- Calm, it should be a side effect of medicines. Let's wait for him to calm down. - Rich spoke.  
Reade fought for a few minutes and I tried to calm him with my words. When he was calmer and debating less he spoke. - What was, staff?. Hiis voice left hoarse and failefaile  
\- It's okay, Reade. - Patterson approached him. - Let's tell you everything that happened to you.Just calm down, is good?. He nodded and we started to tell all since the explosion in the hut. He said he remembered some things that happened after he was taken by the rescue team, but were few things. When we finished telling him everything he was delayed and left alone with me in the room.   
\- Tash. - He he called my name with affection. - How are you?  
\- Well. I'm fine. I said between tears – I mean, I ... I spent a very difficult piece thinking you had died, and ... at the beginning I did not know what to do. You were all I had and suddenly I did not have anymore.   
\- Come here. - He seat in bed and called me. - I'm here, okay? - I just confirmed with my head and I assumed himself. - It's going to be okay. - Reade held my hand and caressed my face. He kissed me back sweetly and I realized how much I missed him by my side. My reade, my love, my baby's father.  
\- It's fine. – I smiled and hugged hum. - I have to tell you something. - What's it? - He asked smiling. - Don't tell me that you'll leave on a mission agaagai  
\- No.- I hath deloged him. - It's not any of that. I do not think I'm going to leave your side never. - I stated with vehement.   
\- What's then?  
Here. – I got his hand right and took me to my belly. - Put the hand here. - My pants was unbuttoned, because It was squeezing a little. - After that day in the hut ... I did not tell me right away. Everything was so confused and my mind was not thinking right and I just took a while to realize. - I call me and took a deep breath before speaking. - I'm pregnant, Reade.   
\- Pregnant? – I ealized a certain confusion in his eyes, what would be natural, for he did not take care of certainly not even how long there was passed since the explosion. - Tasha, that's very good!  
\- Yes Reade! - I spoke crying. - We're going to have a baby! - He hugged me and I knew it was not wrong did not be prudent. This would be a very great event in our lives and we would be parents. And I was not alone anymore.  
\- I love you, Tasha! You do not imagine how much I'm happy with that anymore.  
I love you, I say. You do not imagine how I am happy to have you here with me, for the simple idea of doing this without you scared me very much.   
\- I imagine. And look at me. - He held my face. - I''ll never leave you again.You. - He said playing my belly.  
We'll hug us again and we went to the others who had been waiting for us with dinner ready. We arrive ate, we drink and celebrate the return of Reade. And we let us all the all that problems were waiting for us.


	8. Chapter 8

Tasha

The day was tumultuous. We had several pieces of evidence that incriminated Madeline and with the help of Megan, it was my idea to talk to her, who published everything in the news and we managed to make her back down. Madeline ran away in the middle of the confusion and we managed to track her down at the airport already on the run. I begged the others to let me confront her, and of course I got what I wanted. But Madeline was so stupid that she took poison along with champagne, taking her life and taking away the chance to arrest her and make her pay for everything she had done.  
Their crimes were endless, many lives taken, families who lost everything because of their fault, many agents died for not agreeing with their orders. Weitz died in a shootout trying to help us. Everything was still in chaos, but our team had survived, after running away, thinking about giving up, almost losing one of ours, we were standing looking to remake ourselves.  
After that difficult day, a temporary director, Gregoryan, was assigned to head the FBI until a new director was elected. She made an appointment with us for the next morning to deal with our case and dismissed us.  
\- Let's go home? - Reade put his arm around my waist and we headed for the elevator.  
I hadn't been here in about three months. His apartment was clean and organized as always, because even zipped he had been living there for the past few days. My things were not there. We went looking and found out they were in the building's warehouse.  
\- Ready. It's all here. - He spoke when he returned.  
\- Thanks! I missed my stuff.  
\- Just your stuff? - Reade pulled me to him and our eyes met.  
\- I missed you so much. I was so afraid, Reade. Fear of going through all this alone. I ... I didn't know if I would have the strength ... - My tears were streaming down my face and I didn't even try to contain them. I needed to cry. Put it all out. I was keeping everything to myself all this time.  
\- Tash ... - He hugged me tenderly and tried to wipe my tears. - Look, I can't even imagine what you passed through in that period, but I want to tell you that I'm here and I don't intend to go anywhere. I am with you in this and will always be here for you and for him. - He touched my belly fondly. - I love you. I love you both. Much. - Now he was crying too.  
Our hug got tighter and we let ourselves be like that for a while, because we needed each other so badly.  
\- Now there are some things we need to take care of. - He said.  
\- It is and what would it be?  
\- I will prepare our dinner. You need to eat well so that our child is born strong and you are not weak. - He said heading for the kitchen. - I don't know what you've been eating these past months, so I'll try to make up for everything.  
\- If you look at it this way it will turn me into a ball, because I don't think I was eating many healthy things. - I confessed.  
\- It will be my favorite ball. - He said laughing.  
\- Tomorrow I will see a doctor.  
\- Yes. We need to know how you two are doing. - Reade agreed. - If you want to take a shower while I prepare dinner.  
\- OK. I'm going, just ... - I preferred not to finish the sentence. - Nevermind.  
\- What's it? - He looked at me worried.  
\- Nothing.  
\- Tash ... - Reade came over and touched my face with his thumb.  
\- I thought you came to the bath with me. - Since that day at the cabin, we have not had any more intimacy, and I felt that I needed him a lot now.  
\- My love. - He held me by the waist pulling me close to him. - I won't be happy until I know you ate. I'm dying to have you in my arms again. You are going to take your shower while I cook and after dinner we will have each other. - He kissed me a little while.  
\- Since when did you get so bossy? I asked as I headed for the bathroom.  
\- Since you're expecting a child of mine and I don't want anything bad to happen to you both. - You can go to the bath and as soon as I finish here I will.

Reade

I prepared a simple dinner, as it was already late and I didn't want to take long, because we were both hungry. I insisted that Tasha repeat, as she needed better food than what she had probably been eating for the past few months.  
\- I am satisfied. - Tasha said placing the plate on the coffee table. - Thanks.  
I pulled her to me and we sat on the couch for a long time watching TV. Until I noticed her exhaustion and called her to the bedroom.  
\- Let's lie down and I'll take care of you. - I called her.  
\- You only did it since we arrived. - She complained.  
\- But I'll take care of it differently now. - I stood up taking her hand.  
\- IS? I liked the idea. - We approached our bodies and teased her with light kisses on the neck.  
She closed her eyes and I was delighted to feel the chills I made with my touch. We went to the bedroom and pulled her onto the bed, touched her body under the shirt, but she hurried to remove it. She was always beautiful, but she was wonderful with her belly starting to appear, I touched her lightly and she let out a breath. It was wonderful to be with her again, we needed each other as a means of survival and I wanted to be there for her and our son. I was already shirtless after the shower and I felt his nimble hands touch my abdomen down to the waistband of my pants. Tasha knew how to tease me. As soon as I removed the pants I laid on her that was wearing only panties and brought my lips to her breasts that were fuller and firmer, kissed and sucked lightly on each one and felt that she was already very excited. I went down to her belly leaving traces with my lips along the way causing little moans in it. I kissed and teased my way to her panties, which I slowly removed. "Reade ..." She moaned at my provocations. But I was in no hurry. I ran my tongue under her center and with the index finger I entered its core which was very wet by the excitement caused. I continued with my tongue and my finger teasing her until she pulled me to her and kissed me hard “I need you in me. Now” She said “Calm down. I want to go slow. I want to feel every part of you.” I spoke softly. “No Reade, please. Now!". I complied with her request and removed my box, pulled Tasha onto my lap and she positioned herself on top of me, straddling my rigid member and I allowed myself to penetrate her tight, wet core. Oh gosh! The feeling of being inside her again was divine. I missed this woman and the possibility of losing her made me crazy. I held her waist and helped her with movements that were synchronized. Our mouths were devouring themselves with hunger and our bodies showed a thin layer of sweat due to the effort and anxiety we had for each other. After a few minutes I felt her surrender and I let myself be carried away by her orgasm spilling myself into her too.  
We remained embraced and quiet for a long time in the same position until she turned and faced me. - I love you so much, Reade. - She spoke through tears.  
\- My love. I love you too with my life. - I answered. - Don't cry, I'm here.  
\- I know, it's just ... - Tasha choked on her own words. - The simple idea of losing you, of not having you, that scares me too much.  
\- You wont lose me. -I said looking her in the eyes. - I got you, always!


	9. Chapter 9

\- Good work. - Gregoryan greeted them when meeting with the entire staff in the meeting room.  
\- That's what we do. - Kurt replied proudly.  
\- I know this is a little bittersweet, but the end of Madeline and Ivy's arrest was your last loose end. I hope you feel you've reached some kind of conclusion.  
\- What are you trying to say? - Reade asked.  
\- This was your last mission. - Gregoryan confirmed what they already feared. – On behalf of the president I thank you all for your time here. - The woman smiled as she said those words - . For better or for worse. We thank you for your services.  
\- You're going to have your names cleared, but you won't be able to work for the U.S. government anymore. - The woman explained. -You will be compensated with a good amount for everything you have been through in recent months. We think that's going to be enough to start over.  
So that was it. The end of team FBl. Everything they've done for the government and the American people, all the sacrifices, all the pain, all the losses. What they leave behind today was a great legacy, teachings, and learning. They were coming out injured, bruised, but stronger. Each of them went to their old workstations and collected their belongings. They gathered in front of the elevator to leave and were greeted with a round of applause from everyone present. The thanks of each agent they have worked with over the years, who they have learned from and to whom they have taught a lot. It's been years of daily struggle. So many things they've been through day by day, friendships built up all this time.

\- So, dad and mom, shall we see how we're doing? – I was with Reade in the office of doctor Walker.  
We were taken to the ultrasound room and positioned myself on the stretcher with my belly on display. Reade held my hand as soon as the doctor positioned the ultrasound head on my belly. As she showed us every part of our baby's little body I felt more emotional. I looked at Reade and saw tears falling in his eyes and I couldn't hold back and cried too.  
\- Look, at 12 weeks we still can't be sure of the sex of the baby. - Said the doctor. - But I can say that gestational age is consistent with the mark of fertilization. Your baby is doing very well, heart rate and measurements all showing how strong and healthy it is.  
\- Thank you, Doctor. - Reade spoke still emotionally.  
\- I need all these tests and I also want you to take these vitamins that I listed and if possible I suggest a nutritional follow-up not to let anything lack in your diet. – The doctor spoke by handing me some papers.  
\- You can let us arrange everything. Reade said hugging me. - And I'm also going to take care of their food personally.  
\- I see I won't have any peace. – I complained in jest.

We got home in the early afternoon and hadn't talked about the future yet. But the time had come.  
\- Tasha, we're both unemployed. - Reade said by letting out a sigh as he sat with me on the couch.   
\- Yes, i'm sorry. Sad eality. – I answered.  
\- I have my insurance that I will arrange to withdraw and you can settle our bills and arrange things for the baby's birth.  
\- I have some money too. It's not much. What I got when I left the ClA, I put it in a social security fund. And now we have the FBI severance package. Give me something.  
\- Sure, I wish you wouldn't touch your money, at least for now. I have some plans. I don't know if you've thought of anything, but with pregnancy you'd better stay home for now.  
\- Reade I don't intend to stop working.  
\- I know, my baby. I wouldn't even suggest that. But until the birth of the baby you don't think it's better?  
\- It may be, but if something comes up, I won't say no.  
\- Of course. – Ué hald my hand. - But we've had a lot of emotions in the last few months. - I'd like to enjoy this pregnancy with you very closely.  
\- Are you suggesting we stay out of work until it’s born? – I said touching my belly.  
\- Yes. – He confirmed. - I want to enjoyed a little our life and take a trip with you. - He said touching my face fondly. - And we'll have some things to prepare before then.  
\- Ed, ed! – I said taking my hands on my face when he pulled out a little box and opened it.- I... I don't even know what to say.  
\- Just say yes!  
\- Yes, I'm sorry. Of course I do! - He put the ring in my hand and I hugged him crying.

We set it up and got married in a month. My belly already appeared a little under the white dress hopefully falling, but I did not care, my hair fell on the shoulders adorned only by an arrangement of white roses. Edgar was beaming at the altar. This was one of the happiest days of our lives. Never in another life would I imagine marrying Reade. I loved him quietly for so long, we went through so many ups and downs and now we were swearing eternal love to each other. Seeing all our friends and family gathered celebrating and partying with us was priceless to pay.  
Our honeymoon was in Miami. Those were wonderful days we spent together. I was lying on the sand in my bikini and a thin beach exit and Reade was by my side. I felt it when he passed his hand on my belly for more than four months and approached me and gave me a long kiss. God, how I loved him. There was nothing in the world that could separate us.  
We returned from our honeymoon and it was time to prepare our home for the arrival of little Iza. The following months were the suitability of the small apartment. Reade set up the furniture while I prepared the little robes. It was all new to us and living this together was magical. Like me, Reade showed excitement at everything that was prepared for the little girl's arrival.   
The first time we felt her move was totally insane. Reade did not fit in himself of happiness and I thanked God for having returned him to me. I wouldn't have a better person to spend with me for the rest of my days.  
The baby shower was prepared and Rich and Patterson took a break from the trip to Antarctica to participate in this moment. Just like Kurt and Jane came from Colorado to party with us. Jane who had just found out she was pregnant did not fit in itself of happiness. It was always happy times when we were with our friends.  
Iza's birth was very painful for me. Despite preparing myself to the fullest for this moment I felt a lot of pain and spent hours in labor. Until our little one came into the world strong and healthy in a rainy morning. Two days later we came home happy with our little packet of love.  
We were complete. In love with everything we were living. Our house and our life was different. We never imagined reaching the apex of happiness in this way.

A few months after Iza's birth we put into practice what we had been maturing for a while. We rented a room in a well-targeted point of the city and inaugurated our private investigation agency - Reade Zapata P.I. This was another achievement for us. We answered the most diverse cases and also provided consulting for government agencies, even the FBI and the ClA. We couldn't work directly for the government, but as consultants there was no impediment. Other than that, we'd take different criminal cases.

When Iza turned two we bought a bigger apartment and moved out. This one had three spacious bedrooms and was located in a condominium with swimming pool and playground and all the structure our family needed. We had already decided that we would not have more children, after all, I already in my thirties and eight years did not think I was at the time of getting pregnant again, and we already had everything we needed.  
At this point our agency was very well structured and we were very well off financially. We had some employees who supported us when we needed to go away, either to spend a month in Antarctica with Rich and Patterson or to travel with the Wellers and their two babies around Europe.

\- Oh my love. - Reade called me in the middle of the night.  
\- Yes, I'm sorry. - I turned to him. - What's the matter? - I just checked Iza who slept in the crib in the corner of the cabin.  
\- No, I’m not. I just wanted to give you a kiss. – Reade pulled me into it and our mouths joined in a fiery kiss that triggered a desire we never lost and in moments we were making love to the sound of the swing of the huge ship as we traveled on a cruise along the coast of Brazil on our vacation. 

"What we prove when we are in love may be our normal state. Love shows man what he should always be like."


End file.
